Stranded
by taylaacheer7
Summary: While fighting in a war, Kira gets shot down and ends up on a deserted island....but is he really alone? Mainly KxL but AxC at the end.


**Stranded**

**Hi! New story! I made it a oneshot this time! I hope its good!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS/GSD:( But i soooooooo wish I did!

* * *

"Crap! I'm going down!" Kira shouted into his radio. It was in the middle of the war between PLANT and the Earth Alliance. Kira was fighting alongside the Archangel and was now piloting the Freedom. (By the way, he didn't get it the same way. I'm just saying it was his unit from the beginning because he doesn't know Lacus yet) 

A few seconds later, Kira hit the water and was heading straight for an island. He hit the sand and soon slowed to a stop. He climbed out of the Freedom and walked on the sand. It smelled so fresh. Even though he knew he was stranded, he felt calm at the smell of the ocean and getting away from the war. He grabbed his things and started to set up a camp thinking he may have to stay the night there. He decided to go explore the island so he began walking through the trees in search of anything.

After a while, he came to a small opening where there appeared to be a camp set up. He quickly but quietly pulled his gun from its holder and began to advance forward. He brushed against one of the many bushes and it made a slight rustling noise. "Crap." he quietly cursed below his breath and soon shots came flying out of the camp. He hit the floor avoiding all the bullets and tried to peak out of the bushes. The firing had stopped so he thought it might be safe, even for a moment. All he saw was pink hair. Kira crept along the other bushes trying to get a closer look. He did not see the girl so he began creeping down the slope and toward the camp. He snuck up behind the tent unnoticed(ya i know, highly unlikely but go with it) and yelled "Don't shoot!"

"AHH!" the young girl screamed with surprise. "Who are you?" her voice returned.

"My name is Kira. Come out of there and put down your weapons," he said.

The girl walked out of the tent and Kira gasped in aww. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. From her flowing pink hair to her tiny feet, she was gorgeous. He was surprised at how such a beautiful person could end up so far out as this island. "What is your name?" Kira questioned wanting to know more.

"I'm Lacus," the girl said.

"Wow, that's a nice name," Kira told her still staring at her beauty.

"Uh, thanks. So why are you here? I'm guessing you didn't come here to save me?" She guessed.

"I had no idea I was going to end up here either," Kira said. "I was fighting in the war some many miles off when my Gundam was shot down. I landed on the water and skidded to the shoreline. May I ask how you got here?"

Lacus's eyes slowly began to cloud over. "I was flying over the water with my father and a couple of family friends when, when..." she tried to continue but burst into tears. "We were shot down by one of the fighting mobile suits and my father and all the others never came out of our plane," her voice quivered while trying to finish. "I swam to the nearest shore and had to stay out here with the only survival pack I was able to retrieve hoping that someone would eventually find me." Tears were still in her shy eyes and Kira couldn't help but think about how cute and innocent she looked right then. He wanted to help her but he wasn't sure of anything he could do.

"Well at least you will have some company because I'm not able to go anywhere and my radio isn't working. I'll check later tonight but for now I would like to go explore the island. Lacus offered to come with him to have company. She was sick of being alone and desperately wanted a friend, no matter who. Kira seemed like a respectable guy to her and she thought him to be trustworthy.

Lacus and Kira walked around the island for about a half an hour until their feet started to get tired from climbing over roots of trees and through the many bushes.

"I can't help noticing that you look quite familiar. Have I met you somewhere before?" Kira asked thinking of past memories he may have had with the girl.

"I don't believe so. Where would I have ever seen you? Do you live in Orb?" Lacus asked. (I guess they are somewhere near Orb then. Like I always do, just makin' up as I am going along)

"Not originally. I was from Heliopolis but got whisked into the war and ya, long story short, I am now a soldier. I used to have neutral beliefs and that fighting was not okay and that I would never get involved but look where I am now. I've never really reflected on it but I am the exact person I never wanted to become," Kira stated.

"I doubt that's true," Lacus replied. "No one ever wants to be part of a war or cause others pain, but we can't actually believe we can go through life without making a few mistakes and taking a different path than we originally chose. As ideal as that is, it's just not possible. All we can do is live day by day and hope everything goes well. I guess today wasn't one of those good days for us huh?" Lacus said.

"It wasn't all bad I guess," Kira answered. "At least I got to meet you."

"Same here. It will be nice not to be alone anymore."

"Well, we should probably head back to your camp so that we don't get lost when it gets darker," Kira said and with that they were walking back the way they came.

They arrived at the camp and Lacus noticed the fire had burned down the branches and was dimming. Kira quickly ran to get more sticks to reignite the fire.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Kira said starting to walk away. "I'm going to go check my radio again and grab some of my stuff that we can use."

"Okay, please come back soon though."

As Kira walked down the beach, he recapped all that had happened that day. First the Archangel being thrown into another battle and ending up on a beach miles away from civilization. He had felt so stranded and alone and now he's made a new friend in the most unexpected of places. And not only that, but she was a sweet, lovely girl. Kira vowed to himself that he would protect her and keep her company until help came for them. _The Archangel had to have been looking for me today and will probably continue tomorrow. It won't be long._ He thought to himself walking further down the beach eventually coming to the Freedom.

He climbed inside and sat in his piloting seat and tried the radio. It was still jammed which he had suspected. While he was there, he reached behind his seat and grabbed a survival pack that the Freedom was equipped with. He knew it had a blanket and some extra food just in case.

Exiting the Freedom, Kira began to walk back to the beach. When he arrived, he was surprised to find Lacus asleep by the fire. She looked like an angel with the light of the fire reflecting off of her pure skin. He reached quietly for his blanket and covered her with it and to then venture into the tent. He came out a few minutes later with another blanket for him and he made a spot next to her on the sand. "Goodnight my new-found angel," he whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

_Morning already?_ Cagalli asked herself quietly. She looked to her side and saw a fast-asleep Kira_. He looks so peaceful_, she thought to herself. A couple minutes later, Kira sturred and sat up to stretch his arms. He opened his eyes and noticed he was alone. _Where's Lacus?_ he thought. After waking up, he stood from his place in the sand and walked back into the tent to find Lacus. "Lacus, are you here?" Kira questioned, this time out loud. 

"Yes, Kira." An answer came from behind a couple trees.

Kira followed her voice and found Lacus sitting behind the trees staring off into space. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just came over here to think. I like to get away from everything and to somewhere where I can just free up my mind."

Kira noticed that she had a pad of paper and was drawing the scenery around them. "Wow, that looks really good," Kira complemented on her work.

"Thanks. I don't think it's my best but it's a way of expressing myself, even out here."

"Well I think it's great. I could never do anything like that. My family was never the artistic type. My sister Cagalli can't even draw stick figures to save her life. It's pathetic really but it's never been one of my strong suits either so I can't criticize. So when did you get interested in art?" Kira asked.

"When I was around seven, my dad got me my first journal and my favorite thing to do was draw and write poems in it and to this day, I still keep it with me to remind me of my memories," Lacus explained as her eyes clouded with tears once more. Kira surprised her by pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I know it's hard to think of your memories, but you wouldn't want to forget them and it's good to reflect on the every once in a while," Kira tried to help.

"Yeah I know. It's just so hard sometimes," Lacus cried. Kira continued to hug her until she felt better.

After a little while, they stood up and went to walk around. They hung out around the island all morning and had some fish for lunch. After that, it was starting to heat up so they decided to go for a swim. They hopped into the cold water and began swimming around. It felt so good after walking around the island that morning. They continued to learn more about each other and anyone with eyes could see that they were slowly becoming closer and closer, even through the couple short days they had been together. Being alone with someone and having nothing else to do but talk will do that to ya. Kira could feel a connection between them and he thought Lacus could too. They went in and out of the water the rest of the day just trying to entertain themselves. At one point, Kira got tired and went into shore. He sat on the golden sand watching Lacus swim and splash in the water_. She is really beautiful. I am so lucky she was here_. Kira thought to himself. He was so dazed he didn't realize Lacus slowly inching closer and closer to him.

SPLASH! Kira was soaked through once again as Lacus threw water over him.

"You gonna take it like a man or sit there??" Lacus asked tauntingly.

"Oh you better run!!" Kira yelled back as he ran toward the water to pay her back in a world of water torture.

After fighting for a while, they grew tired and hungry. Kira went to shore and got his stick for fishing and told Lacus to wait a moment. About 5 minutes later, Kira returned with some fish for their dinner. They sat, eating with the intensity of a team of football players. When finished, they stood up and Lacus hesitated for a moment. "I want to show you something."

"Okay." Kira followed her back up into the trees. The sun was setting and he got nervous. "Lacus, we don't want to get lost out here."

"Oh, we won't. I know exactly where I'm going." Lacus reassured him.

He followed her through the forest of trees for a few more minutes until Lacus turned to him. "Okay close your eyes!" She said.

He did as she ordered and he felt her grab his hand. A slight blush came over his face as he followed her footsteps to what seemed like a small opening.

"Okay open your eyes." Lacus ordered.

As Kira did, he was in aww at the sight before him. A pair of golden pyramids were laying before his eyes. In the sunset, they looked even more gorgeous and he could make out an opening at the base. Lacus pulled him to it and led him to that very door. They walked down the dark stairway and came to the bottom. Once again, a marvelous sight was in front of him. Many shining pieces of gold and jewelry were laying across the room everywhere.

"Lacus...what is this place?" Kira asked in a complete daze.

"I'm not sure. I found it the first day I was here. I was exploring the island and came across these pyramids during the daytime. What I didn't realize was the entrance. I checked back every morning to see if anyone was here but I was assured that I was alone. I came back one night to draw the lovely pyramids when I noticed the sun was setting. When the light hits them just right, the door appears. It is unable to be seen during the day for some reason, but that night I discovered the treasure. I wanted to keep it in here for safe keeping and if I could share it with someone and I thought you were the one," Lacus explained. "I don't know what it is about you Kira, but I feel something different when I'm with you. I get this feeling that this was meant to be and I was destined to meet you. Do you believe it was destiny or am I just dreaming?"

"I completely agree. I felt attracted to you the moment I saw you. You make me feel like being stranded here isn't such a bad thing after all," Kira told her.

They went back out quickly and watched the sunset fall behind the work of art before their eyes. They fell asleep next to each other leaning against a tree when everything had gone dark.

* * *

"What is that?" Kira asked quietly as he sat up. 

It was morning and the sun was shining brightly on the pyramids, but not in the same way as it had the night before. Kira turned his attention back to the noise. Something was approaching from the sky. He ran back to the other beach they had been camping at before that night and climbed back into the Freedom. He turned on the radio and tried. He got a small signal and picked up something.

"K...Kira..." he heard over the radio.

"Yes, do you copy?" He asked.

"Oh wow, Kira you're alive!!" He recognized the voice on the radio. His sister.

"Where are you? Are you coming in some sort of aircraft? I can hear something approaching." Kira explained.

"Ya, we're in the Archangel coming toward an island. Send up a flare to let us know your exact location."

With that, Kira sent a signal up into the air and waited. When he saw the Archangel, he rushed back to where Lacus had been sleeping and picked her up and hugged her.

"We're getting out of here Lacus!" He shouted with joy.

Stunned by the sudden awakening, Lacus just looked at him with a confused look until she registered what he had said. They celebrated and ran back to wait for the Archangel.

Once it had landed on the island, Kira and Lacus boarded. Cagalli ran to Kira and gave him a big hug. "I thought you were dead you idiot!!" She yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. I tried the radio and couldn't get you guys. I did alright though thanks to Ms. Lacus." He explained.

"Oh, well hello. I'm Cagalli, Kira's sister."

"Hi I'm Lacus Clyne." Cagalli instantly recognized the name. The two got settled into the Archangel after Kira docked the Freedom and got to relax. Cagalli and Lacus went to get some tea and got to talking and became instant friends which Kira found strange considering it usually took Cagalli a while to make friends. He went back into the ship and tried to find his friend Athrun. He asked one of the other crew members and they led him toward the room where the injured went to be treated. One thought popped into his head. _What happened?_ Kira got worried as he approached the room and was let in. What he saw did not please him. Athrun was laying on the bed unconcious. Kira rushed to the man's side.

"Athrun. Athrun! Wake up!" Kira said.

Athrun sturred a bit and tried to sit up. He instantly felt pain in his stomach and fell back down. "Well...hey Kira." Athrun said weakly.

"What happened to you?" Kira asked showing a lot of concern for his friend.

"Well, after you were shot down, I got distracted and we were very short on help with your Freedom gone. We fought as hard as we could but I got shot down too." Athrun explained what had happened.

"I'm sorry! I tried to help but for once, it was not enough." Kira tried to apologize.

"Kira it's not your fault at all," Athrun told him. "It was me being too reckless."

"Well how are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I just got hurt when I went down."

"Okay well as long as you're okay." Kira said.

The guys went the rest of the day talking. Kira was relieved to know Athrun would be alright and was glad he had a new friend. At the end of the night, Kira retired to his room for sleep. He changed out of his dirty clothes. He had forgotten to change when he got off the island earlier. He layed down and fell fast asleep. He hadn't slept in a bed in a couple days but it felt like it had been an eternity.

* * *

A year later: 

Lacus and Kira walked up and down the Orb streets holding hands. They were with Athrun and Cagalli who had been dating a little longer than Kira and Lacus now. It turned out that something had happened between them while he was on the island. They stopped at a cafe and had lunch all together. The ocasional chat of recent happenings went back and forth between the couples.

"So did we ever tell you about the pyramids while we were on the island?" Lacus asked.

"No, I don't think so, " Cagalli answered.

"Well..." Lacus told the story.

Once they were done talking, they decided to hang around town until night time. They went to various stores until the sun was setting. Kira pulled Lacus to the side and winked at Athrun behind the girls' backs.

They walked out onto the sidewalk a little ways away from Athrun and Cagalli and Kira reached behind him and looked to Athrun. They nodded to each other and at the same time pulled out rings. Both girls squealed with joy and excitement. In unison, Kira and Athrun spoke, "Will you marry me?"

Cagalli and Lacus leaped into their guys' arms and kissed each other passionately, not caring who could see.

* * *

Well then, that was my new story. I just wanted to do a oneshot cuz i didn't want to start a whole new story. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Sorry if it's not too good. I wrote it in study hall one day and turned it into a longer fic. So plz review and be nice!. 


End file.
